Naruto: Silver Angel
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: New story, old one on hiatus cuz I'm a lazy bastard. The truth is inside, so read if you want. Rated M for Mature


**Okay guys, umm...Yea my other story is on hiatus, partly because I'm lazy, partly because I'm lazy, oh and did I mention I was lazy...?**

**Truth is, I thought the title was too limiting.. Naruto:Wind Lord and the Staff Master, kinda just limits you to using a staff and wind jutsu. So I thought, I'd make a new story based on how Naruto is a jack of all trades, master of all, something like that. You guys might think this is weird, since I'm doing a crossover with an anime that prob many of you don't watch, but if you like watching angst, like these Naruto neglected fanfiction, HP neglected, Percy Jackson betrayed fanfiction, then trust me, you'll love it. Just in case if you need the link, here's the link for Ep 1 Angel Beats**

** /angel-beats-episode-1**

**Okay, back to the story. Umm..some of you might skip this so yea, but for ppl having the patience, thanks. I really liked Naruto neglected fanfiction, but I also like Kanade Tachibana, so this IS MY NEW STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats, or Naruto. They belong to their respective...creators? Owners**

(Konohagakure no Sato)

This was a happy day for almost everyone in the village of Konoha. It was the day that the Yondaime Hokage, Kiroii no Senkou Minato Namikaze defeated the Kyubi and sealed it into his daughter, which would in turn use its power to protect the village. However, when the village was celebrating its victory over one of the famed tailed beasts, they forgot about the one soul, who was ignored for his existence, almost to the point of being despised. Naruto Namikaze.

He was a mystery. At the mere age of 7, he was extremly knowledgeable, and put his knowledge to the use. He was a master of Fire Jutsu, Kenjutsu, and many others. However, despite all this, he had few true friends. By true friends, I mean those who know him for who he is, and not for who he is related to. His few friends were the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha heir, Itachi Uchiha, found him one day using extreme Katon Jutsu, such as the Great Fire Annihilation. He quickly befriended the lonely soul. From that day on, the Uchiha Clan was even more powerful than ever, by banishing their arrogance of their eyes, and befriending others, and finally understanding the true meaning of the famed "Will of Fire".

(AN: Naruto is the same age as...as...as who? Itachi is five years older than Sasuke...so...whatever he's the same age as Gaara...*Moron trying, failing to make you laugh...atleast clap for trying*)

Naruto currently is in his room, meditating. He finds meditation a calming exercise, able to course his chakra through his body more quickly. His family was outside in the Kyubi Festival, where merchants had set up stalls to entertain the children, and by extent, their parents. The festival was set up to celebrate the defeat of Kyubi, when the Yondaime Hokage had summoned Gamabunta, and faced him in battle. By altering the fuinjutsu of Uzumaki Mito, he was able to seal Kyubi into his pride and joy, Namikaze Hitomi. Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Hitomi were praised endlessly by their heroic achivements, which in turn made them arrogant, and cared for themselves only. By doing this, they forgot about Naruto, the eldest child of the family. He had to...( You know what forget about the past and remember the present)

(Forest of Konoha)

Naruto liked the trees, as they represented Konoha's core. The trees gave off a sense of calm and serene for Naruto, and he found a girl. Not just any girl, as her hair was as beautiful as the moon, and her eyes showed off curiosity, regret, longing, and was the prettiest shade of yellow he had ever seen. He took a step foward and asked "Hey...um, whats your name?"

Unknown girl said "Tachibana...Tachibana Kanade"

Naruto thought of her name as extreme beauty, as it means to play a tune and suited her well. He replied "Uhh, my name is Namikaze Naruto. Your name is really beautiful." Kanade tilted her head, which was cute in Naruto's opinion, and muttered a thank you. From that day on, Kanade and Naruto were inseperable.

(AN: wait...this also isn't the present...ARGH THIS IS SO ANNOYING) *random moron failing to make you guys laugh?*

(True present, Family Room of the Namikaze threshold. October 10)

This was a sad day for Naruto, as his 8th birthday had arrived, and nobody except for the Uchiha clan, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Kanade-chan wishing him happy birthday, no one else did. Now most of the guests had left, leaving behind mounds of presents for Hitomi. Only Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, his "parents" and the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was left. Out of these six people, including Hitomi, he only liked Hiruzed, and referred him as Jiji.

Minato then announced "Alright Hiruzen, Sensei, Tsunade-hime, Shina-chan, Hitomi-chan, Naruto. I'm announcing the removal of Naruto as the heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clans, and replacing Hitomi as it. I'm sorry Naruto, but we, as parents believe that Hitmoi-chan is more powerful, as she would be able to lead the clan better than you. We're banishing you, and I'm really sorry, but there is no other way than to remove the heir except for banishment or execution. You'll have to change your surname too, as we cannot allow you. I've already gotten you an apartment, and you'll have a stipend from me until you're Genin, an-."

Naruto interrupted "Its alright, Minato. I change my surname to Tachibana Naruto, and I don't need your stipend and apartment. Goodbye" With that, Namik- No, Tachibana Naruto left the clan house of Namikaze-Uzumaki, and left two happy parents, an egoistical girl, two unsure godparents for the daughter, and a sad old man in the living room.

(Five years from that stupid dumb motherfucking moment)

Tachibana Naruto was in the backyard of the Konoha Academy, his head on the lap of Tachibana Kanade who was resting against a tree and stroking his hair. When Naruto and Kanade had entered the Academy, there were many fan-boys chasing after Kanade, as she was a beauty and was just pure, and all the girls disliked her for her beauty. However, she rejected all the advances made on her, as she only liked Naruto, and vice versa. The boys quickly learned not to get on Naruto nerves too quickly, except for one boy named Inuzaka Kiba who was a pervert who did not learn his lesson enough. Uchiha Sasuke was in the tree branch, smiling at the two lovebirds, and hoped he would find a girl that liked for who he truly was, not the fangirls like Haruno Sakura.

The three of them were the strongest of the graduating class but they hid it, letting Sasuke and Hitomi respectively taking the position of the Rookie of the Year and the Kunoichi of the Year. Sasuke knew they were hiding their true abilities, as they didn't really want attention on them.

The three went in for team announcements, with the team announcements by Iruka. Iruka announced "Well Genins of Konoha. I won't bore you with my lectures, but I wish you all of luck in the Ninja world and hope you are all safe and will climb the ranks quickly! Team 1 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 2 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 3 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 4 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Tachibana Naruto, and Tachibana Kanade, lead by Gekko Hayate. Team 5 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 6 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 7 will be Namikaze Hitomi, Hyuga Hinata, and Sai, led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura. Team 9 will be Bakayaro Bakayaro Bakayaro, as Bakayaro as their sensei. Team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, as Sarutobi Asuna as their sensei. That is all, and once again I wish you luck." Suddenly three poofs were heard and three clouds of smoke appeared and cleared, revealing three people. The first one was a sickly man with a bandanna, coughing every few minutes. The second was a beautiful lady, who had red eyes and messy black hair, with an unusual outfit. The third one was a man with a beard, smoking without a care. The sickly man coughed and said "Team 4 report to Training Ground 4 in 10 minutes." With that two poofs of smoke were heard, a cyclone of feathers and a pillar of flame were witnessed by the two Jounin, Chunin and Genin hopefuls.

(Hokage Mansion, 27 hours later)

Minato gathered everyone around him, as they had to wait 3 hours for Kakashi and asked "Alright, tell me about the graduating teams."

Team 1 failed, Team 2 failed, Team 3 failed, Team 4 passed, Team 5 failed, Team 6 passed, Team 7 Passed, Team 8 passed, Team 9 failed, Team 10 passed.

Minato then said "Alright, Gekko, tell me how did Team 4 pass." Hayate replied "Hai Hokage-sama. They displayed extreme brilliance at teamwork, and got the two bells within 30 minutes. A quick combination of shurikenjutsu, Katon Jutsu's by Sasuke, and basic ninjutsu from Kanade and Naruto were able to hold me long enough for them to take the bells." "Thank you Hayate, Kakashi, you're next"

Minato then sa- You know what that takes too long I know the chapters are short but I don't care

(Training Ground 4)

Hayate-sensei had taught the three of them many skills. For instance, although the three of them knew Tree Walking and Water Walking, they had no idea about Kunai-Balancing and Waterfall Cutting. These exercises helped them perfect their chakra control, virtually wasting no chakra in any of their jutsu. Naruto and Kanade had revealed their secret to Hayate, trusting him, and in return, Hayate agreed to keep it a secret. Although it was only a month, their skills increasing massively, to the point where Sasuke could spar with Itachi almost 30 minutes, no ordinary feat for a genin able to fight a S-Ranked Ninja to a standstill.

Thinking it was time, Hayate decided to get the team's first C-Ranked mission, and to hopefully...get their first kill.

**Cut. That's it everybody. I was raging at League of Legends and suddenly decided to make a new fanfic. I was rewatching Angel Beats a few days ago and it was frustrating to find no good fanfiction on Angel Beats. I'm no God, but I'll try to make this as good as possible, thanks **


End file.
